


Reflection

by LegoNinjaBilbo



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoNinjaBilbo/pseuds/LegoNinjaBilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver's reflection reminds him too much of his parents, and luckily Gold is there to comfort him and take his mind off them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! Preciousmetalshipping! I wrote this fanfiction in my notebook during school and made three of my friends read it, and they liked it so I'm uploading it. I love this ship so much, Gold and Silver are just adorable! But yeah, I'm all over the place here, so I'll just let you read it now. Huzzah!
> 
> Oh yeah! Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah.

Gold would never admit he was crushing on Silver, even though it was painfully obvious, and he had a bad feeling that Crystal somehow knew about it. She would always wink at Gold when he and Silver were alone and walk away. So Gold suspected she knew something.

But now Gold was looking for Silver, and couldn’t find him anywhere. He wandered aimlessly through a forest until he came across a beautiful, clear lake. Gold took a moment to take in his surroundings, and his attention was stolen away by the red-haired dreamboat. Silver was staring down at the lake, with his reflection staring back at him.

Gold approached Silver quietly, and at first he seemed subtle, until he spoke of course.

“Yo, Silver!”

Silver didn’t turn away from the lake, staring sadly at his reflection. Gold noticed the distant look in his eyes and sat down next to him. Silver still payed no attention to his existence, and Gold felt kind of awkward at first because of the silence. But after a few minutes, it was rather peaceful; the sounds of Pokemon, movement of the water, and the flow of the wind was leaving Gold at ease. But the boy next to him was not at ease, even though Gold knew he would deny it if he asked. Silver was still staring at the glassy lake when he finally spoke.

“Do you ever hate your reflection…”

It was a strange question that caught Gold off guard, but it seemed like an easy question. Gold looked in the lake at his reflection, than at Silver’s, who looked back.

“Well, I wouldn't say I hate my reflection, I mean,” Gold ran his fingers through his hair. “I am pretty hot. But-” Gold looked away from his reflection and focused on Silver’s. “But what do you mean by ‘Hate?’ Do you hate your reflection Silver?” Gold said, with worry that Silver would say that he hated himself. Silver’s reflection looked away and sighed.

“I mean your features, idiot. Don’t you hate-”

“But I just answered that!”

Gold interrupted, looking at Silver’s reflection with slight frustration.

“What do you mean? You're being too vague.”

Silver sighed and stared back at his reflection with that same, sad, distant look.

“I look at myself and I see my parents…”

Now Gold felt stupid, he should have known that Silver was trying to imply about his parents, but Silver always had trouble bringing himself to do so. Gold felt awkward now, he didn’t know what to say. They sat there a little longer in silence until Silver, to Gold’s surprise, broke down.

“How can I unsee their faces when our features are so similar! His eyes, her hair! Why did I have to inherit their most ‘radiant’ features!” Silver took a shaky breath as his eyes slowly started to fill with tears. “I can’t stand it Gold, I hate them! I hate them for abandoning me, for making me hate myself, they hurt me so much! But, why do I…”

Silver broke off from his rant, trembling and looking away from Gold with embarrassment, but Gold saw no shame in his actions. Though Gold was curious about what Silver was going to say next, and he would even wait patiently to find out. He started thinking about what the truth really was behind Silver, and what his life was like before his stupid parents left him. There was heavy silence as Gold thought about the possibilities, there might have been a point in time when Silver was happy being with his parents. It could make sense, that could explain why his hate is so strong for them, they betrayed him...

Gold was surprised, but at the same time he wasn't surprised, that Silver doesn't miss having a literal family. then he realized…

“You miss them, don’t you.”

Silver immediately turned his head and gave Gold the most murderous glare he has ever seen, and even though Gold wouldn't want to admit it was scary, it was terrifying. But he stayed brave and stared into Silver’s eyes, reading the emotion flashing within them. Eventually, his eyes slowly regained that distant look Gold knew too well, and turned his head away as Silver admitted it was true.

“Yeah, I do…”

Silver’s voice broke in mid-sentence and was to quiet for Gold’s comfort, he felt like he was punched in the heart, Gold has never seen Silver this vulnerable. He immediately knew that he should comfort his friend, even though he was sure Silver would object, he was going to do it anyways. He inched closer to Silver, Trying not to get too close to him (as much as he wanted to.) He glanced at Silver who was still looking away, and Gold would have smiled at his awkwardness, despite the situation. Slowly, Gold reached for Silver’s gloved hand that lay on the ground between them, hoping not to get caught in the process. When they were nearly in touch Silver glanced at Gold with a glare, making him immediately regret his actions.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

Gold looked into his silver eyes and blushed.

“I was, umm… Trying to comfort you.”

Silver proceeded to glare at Gold with a scowl.

“I don’t need any comfort!”

Gold recoiled away from Silver and sighed, now what? They sat there in uncomfortable silence until he heard a frustrated sigh next to him, and looked over to see Silver “offering” his hand.

Gold looked at Silver and gave him a questionable look, while Silver just blushed and looked away. So without hesitation, Gold smiled and took Silver’s gloved hand in his, interlacing their fingers making them fit together perfectly, both feeling the warmth and beginnings of love. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and the scenery around them. Then Gold started to slowly inch towards Silver, closer and closer, until their shoulders were touching. Silver turned his head and glared at Gold.

“What now?!”

Gold noticed how close there head’s were to each other, so he decided to take advantage of the situation. Gold swiftly leaned up and kissed Silver on the cheek, lingering for a short moment before withdrawing to see Silver’s reaction, and Gold smirked when he did.

Silver looked completely shocked by Gold’s actions, his eyes storming with many emotions. Gold watched with entertainment as Silver’s face grew as red as his hair. Silver noticed Gold watching him and looked away again.

“Idiot…”

He said quietly and Gold laughed. Silver was so awkward, but that was one of the reasons Gold liked him. He thought it was cute how he constantly looks away when he blushes, or doesn't know exactly how to take a compliment. But he could also be so badass when it comes to about everything else.

“Hey Silver?”

Silver sighed like he just gave up.

“What Gold.”

Gold smiled when he saw Silver glance at him.

“Did I ever tell you that you're a red-haired dreamboat?”

Silver gave Gold a glance of minor disgust before looking down letting his scarlet hair cover his blush.

“You're so embarrassing…”

Gold laughed again and leaned his head on Silver’s shoulder, who flinched a bit before relaxing.

“You're so awkward, ya know that?”

Gold said quietly, and Silver responded and lifted his head a bit.

“Your so annoying, ya know that?”

Silver mocked and Gold chuckled before seeing him smile a genuine smile, which made Gold’s stomach flip. Then Gold closed his eyes, thinking about just how lucky he was to be here with Silver, little did he know that Silver was thinking the same thing. Their surroundings were peaceful and tranquil, but what they didn’t know was that someone was watching. Crystal smiled to herself as she took one last photo before leaving the two alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Trash ending, I know. But thanks for making it this far!
> 
> (This is my first time posting on this site, so if I did anything wrong with the post and stuff, I'll probably fix that in the future.)
> 
> Edit: Wow, I did not expect so many people to read this! Thanks to all of you! So I went back and edited the format because I didn't know what I was doing the first time.   
> well, smell ya later!


End file.
